The Secret:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Bo & Luke have a secret, It may cause one of their love ones their lives, Someone is after them,Get fired up & Ready to go, It's a real humdinger, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions.It's COMPLETED!
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE ATTACK:

** The Secret:**

**The Attack: Part 1:**

**It was a normal day in Hazzard County, & Kit Duke was driving along in the famous Racing Orange Stock Car, known as "The General Lee", that she shares with her cousin, Pamela Duke, she has no idea that a person from the Dukes' past wants revenge.**

**Benson was following the young Duke Girls, & he said to himself, as he was getting the supplies ready to use to torture Kit.**

_**Benson (to himself): If I can't have my revenge on Luke Duke, then his pretty young niece might have to do.**_

**He drove out to the route that he knew that Kit would take, & he pretended to have car trouble, & then take on Kit right then & there.**

**Meanwhile Pamela was making her way home from her College Reunion in Tennessee, & she can't wait to surprise her family.**

**Meanwhile Luke & Bo were amongst papers in the Attic of their Farm House, & Bo said sighing to his older cousin.**

Bo (sighing): We got to tell the girls the truth about who they really are; we can't keep it from them any longer.

**Luke nodded in agreement, & said to Bo this.**

Luke: I know, you are right, Cousin, we will when the timing is right.

**They had no idea that the timing is just coming around the corner soon.**

**Kit came across a car, along the route of Hazzard County Woods, she has no idea that she is in danger.**

**She went up to the stranger, with her guard up, & she asked this being cautious.**

Kit (cautious): Hey, Mister, Are you OK?

**Benson shot up, & said this smiling an evil smile.**

Benson (smiling an evil smile): I am fine; tell your Uncle Luke, we are even now.

**He proceeded to hit her, & he really did a number on her, & then he raped her, & then he knifed her in the stomach, & he left her for almost dead.**

**Kit saw that he left, & she grabbed the C.B. with a bloody hand, & said this gasping.**

Kit (gasping): Anyone home on the Hazzard Net….. ? Mayday, Mayday, I need help, please hurry! I am at the South End of the Hazzard County Woods.

**Then she proceeded to fall into unconsciousness, & waited desperately for help to come.**

**Daisy, Enos, Bo, & Luke all heard Kit's call & they rushed over & were shocked to find what they saw. Daisy comforted Bo, while Luke did the best, he could to keep Kit warm, & Enos called Cooter to have him meet them at Tri-County Hospital.**

**Pamela was listening to the C.B., & she was listening to the Medical Reports, & then she went wide-eyed, when a woman fitting Kit's description, was brought in, & she burned rubber for Capital City.**

**Meanwhile Cooter showed up, & made sure that the Dukes have everything that they needed, & then Dr. Petticord came out, after examining Kit, he sadly told her family this.**

Dr Petticord (sadly): She is gonna need some major surgery, but first she needs a Blood Transfusion, then the next couple of hours would be critical.

**The Dukes, Enos, & Cooter were all in disbelief, & they hope that Pamela would be coming in the next hour or so.**

**They tried to relax, but they couldn't, they kept thinking about their little one in the room suffering in pain.**

**Pamela came rushing in, & hugging everyone & then she said to her uncle, angrily making a promise to him.**

Pamela (angrily): I promise you, Uncle Bo, I won't rest until we get the Son of a Bitch responsible for hurting Kit!

**Bo just cried on her shoulder, he composed himself, & he looked at Luke, & the Handsome Brunette Duke nodded, they led her to a couch, Cooter, Daisy, & Enos left to give them some privacy.**

**Bo looked at his niece, & said this to her.**

Bo: Honey, We have something to tell you.

**He looked over at Luke, & the older Duke Boy said this revealing the secret finally after so many years.**

Luke: Pam, Kit isn't your cousin; she is your sister, your twin sister.

**Pamela was in shock, & didn't say a word.**

End of: The Attack: Part 1.

_***Balladeer: I would be in shock, wouldn't you be, Folks, if it happens to you?***_


	2. CHAPTER TWO: FINDING OUT & THE PLAN:

**Finding out & the Plan: Part 2:**

**Pamela couldn't believe what she was hearing & the only thing she could come up with for a response was this & she said this being shocked by the news.**

Pamela (shocked): What?

**Bo repeated what Luke said.**

Bo: Kit is not your cousin; she is your twin sister.

**Luke said this, as he & Bo relive that day again.**

Luke: Well, we told you that your twin sister died, & that was wrong, you don't know how sorry we are, & your Uncle Bo, & Aunt Gabby tried to have a baby…. But they couldn't, & so your wonderful mama decided to give them Kit, & it wasn't like we didn't want her, but we wanted to do something that felt right…. So we…. (He couldn't finish, he broke down, & Bo comforted his older cousin).

**Bo finished up the story & he told her this.**

Bo: So, Boss Hogg arranged the adoption, & Kit became ours, & we promised your dad & mom that we would take good care of her, so we did, & living at the farm made it easier, we couldn't separate you guys, so we made it clear that your needs come first.

**Pamela nodded, & then she said taking her father & uncle's hands into her own, & said this smiling.**

Pamela (smiling): The past is the past, we are happy, you made that possible for me, & Kit, we owe you so much, I love you so much, Daddy. (She hugged Luke).

**She turned to Bo, & said this smiling a bigger smile.**

Pamela (to Bo): I love you too; you are a 2nd father to me, & no matter what, to me & Kit, you guys are our fathers, no matter what blood runs in our veins.

**Bo & Luke hugged her, Cooter, Daisy, & Enos came back, & were relieved that Pamela took the news well; Dr. Petticord came out, & said this to everyone, especially Pamela.**

Dr. Petticord (to the gang): It's time for the Blood Transfusion.

**Pamela nodded & she put her fear of needles aside for Kit, she took off her top shirt, & relieved a Blue Tank Top, she looked over at Bo & Luke asking this of them.**

Pamela: Would you come with me?

**Bo & Luke said this each smiling.**

Luke (smiling): Sure thing, Sweetheart.

Bo (smiling): Anything for you, Darlin'.

**They left for the Lab Room, & the others fell asleep, while in the Lab Room, the staff was getting everything they needed, & went straight to Kit's Room, where they hooked up Pamela to Kit, from where Pamela is sitting, only the required amount of blood was taking, then she fell asleep besides her cousin, hold her hand, Luke & Bo fell asleep besides the girls peacefully holding their other hands.**

**Meanwhile Benson was making a plan to escape to Mexico, & he said this thinking to himself.**

_**Benson (thinking to himself): I think I got my revenge, Luke Duke is gonna suffer for the rest of his life.**_

**He proceeded to pack, & then tossed the knife out the window, & then he made more arrangements for Mexico over the phone, & then he went to sleep.**

**A couple days later, after the transfusion, & surgery, Kit has not woken up yet, & the Dukes were worried, & then they figured out who was responsible for Kit almost being killed. Luke said this growling angrily out loud.**

Luke (growling angrily): Benson!!!

**Everyone was wondering what made Luke bring up that name, he explained that since Benson didn't get his revenge on him last time, & Bo too, for helping Luke capture him, he went after the next best thing.**

**They made a plan to capture Benson, & then Daisy said this speaking for herself, & Cooter.**

Daisy: Y'all don't worry, me & Cooter will be ready as backup, you just be careful, you hear? (To Cooter): Right, Cooter?

**Cooter nodded in agreement, & the Boys, Enos, & Pamela left to go & get Benson.**

**They found his hideout, & they managed to get around without being discovered, except for Luke, & Benson had a gun to his head & an arm around his throat. He said this in a victorious tone to Luke.**

Benson (victorious): I really got you now, Sgt. Duke.

**He said yelling to this to Enos, & Bo hiding in the bushes with their gun, & Bows & Arrows drawn on the fugitive.**

Benson (yelling): Drop the weapons, or Luke here is done for! (He cocked the gun to Luke's head to illustrate his point).

**They dropped their weapons, & surrendered to Benson, & he said this chuckling.**

Benson (chuckling): You are all crazy & dumb for coming here.

**A voice behind him got his attention, & he whipped around, that gave Bo, & Enos enough time to get their weapons & had them ready at a moments notice, Benson saw Pamela had a Double Barrel Shotgun, & was trained on Benson, & she said this with confidence.**

Pamela (confident): You are not too bright yourself there; Chief, If you like them, you like me, Cut him loose, or you will be wishing that you are dead.

**He cocked the gun to Luke's head once more, & he said this asking her.**

Benson: Are you really good with that shotgun, Bitch?

**Pamela said this with confidence once more.**

Pamela (confident): I am like Annie Oakley, you blink, & you die, Asshole.

**Benson said this to her, feeling confident too.**

Benson (confident): I am like a Surgeon; (nodding to Luke): I'll drop him, before you kill me.

**Pamela said this with more confidence.**

Pamela (confidence): I don't think so, Sucker.

**She looked at her father, & he nodded, & she yelled this.**

Pamela (yelled): Break!!!

**Luke managed to break away from Benson, & Pamela shot him in the shoulder, then she wanted to beat the hell out of him, for what he did to Kit, but thought better of it, & she said with a venomous tone to Benson.**

Pamela (venomous): You are not worth it, you aren't worth it!

**She tossed him to Enos, who took him into custody, & then she, Bo, & Luke went back to the hospital to be with Cooter, Daisy, & Kit.**

**A couple nights later, Daisy & the others went out to get something to eat, while Pamela was keeping watch on Kit, Kit fought her way back, & squeezed Pamela's hand, & that made Pamela jump up out her sleep, & gasped.**

**She saw Kit's beautiful eyes staring back at her, & she said hoarsely smiling.**

Kit (hoarsely & smiling): Hey there, Pammy.

**Pamela said smiling back, holding back her emotions.**

Pamela (smiling): Hey there, Gorgeous.

**They hugged & cried, as they reunited, & Bo, Luke, Cooter, & Daisy watched smiling, & tears fell down their face.**

**When Kit was better, & released, Bo & Luke retold their story to Kit, that they told Pamela, & as Pamela did, Kit expressed her love to Bo & Luke, & told them to forget the past. All is now peaceful & well for the Dukes of Hazzard.**

End of: Finding Out & the Plan: Part 2.

_*** Balladeer: I love how these stories end, don't you?***_


End file.
